


Hunter and the Hunted

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), Gen, I have no excuse for this, I stg, Mermaids, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, SHAND STOP MAKING ART, YEAH WE'RE DOING THIS AGAIN, i think, idk man, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: Zim learns you should always hunt with a group.
Relationships: Kinda - Relationship, Zib/Zim No 2, if you want? - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Hunter and the Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweet Surrender of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100255) by [MelodyoftheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid). 



The light flow of fabric was the only movement in the area. For the last few weeks, regularly plentiful hunting grounds were growing sparse, the prey seemingly frightened off. 

They would not like any bad news.

Zim growled to himself, fiddling with the golden circle holding the purple cloak together. This was the third day in a row he’d tried in his regular spot, only to find nothing! He couldn’t return to his tallests like this, it’d ruin his perfect record. He aspired to only ever be helpful to his all powerful leaders after the… incident… and a slip up now could mean permanent banishment! Only his slightly greater than average height kept him from that fate the first time. 

Zim swam out further, trying to find some unknown spot or cranny with at least a morsel to keep him going. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement, a small darting black shadow. Perfect! Zim positioned himself by a near by outcropping, letting out a few quiet notes to pique the interest of his prey. But instead of the zebra fish, or at most small tuna, this was… well he wasn’t quite sure what this was.

The shape reminded him of the humans that the more adept mers would lure to the bottom, with two legs ending in fins and the strange fur that floated at the top of their heads, but this thing was different. Strange patterns of scales in sickly greens covered its body, striped with darker markings, and something resembling an eye on the chest. Antennae like his own, along with ear fins glided through the water. Zim moved back, alarm filling his body. 

Whatever was in front of him felt wrong, like the edge of the great chasm. Full of unknown sure, but  _ dangerous _ . The thing tilted its head at Zim, a sickly grin stretching across that strange face. 

“And who are you?”

The voice almost echoed, even despite the open waters around them. It grated at Zim’s antennae, causing him to wince.

“I am Zim! Hunter of the mighty Irken tribe, what exactly are you, you freakish worm?”

Zim could swear the creature’s eyes lit up a sickening yellow, a chill running down his spine at the sight.

“Oh are you now? How fascinating. You may call us Zib. Although… I think I will call you Two. Far less confusing that way.”

“Eh? I am Zim. Not this “Two” you speak of. And you did not answer my question, what are you?!”

The thing, Zib was it, chuckled, the harsh laugh oddly familiar, yet not. Zim let out a small hiss.

“We are an emissary. A fusion of two lost souls given new purpose and drive. Once we were like you, but we’re better now. We’re here to make everything better. We're so glad that you came, we were beginning to think that you'd all but given up on this territory. Lesser beings seem to... dislike us.”

Zim froze at the declaration, the manic smile across Zib’s face sending alarm through his body. Zib was what was scaring the prey off, and honestly he understood. He was just so wrong, and yet he couldn’t move. Like the foolish guppy before the angler fish, he was caught by that light emanating from Zib’s eyes, so strange and cold. 

**_He will do nicely. A capable being, come, listen to Us._ **

From somewhere he couldn’t see, another voice joined in, deafening in its magnitude. This was what the stories had always warned of, the things that existed too far down for the light to hit. He needed to get away, somehow, any way, he needed out.

“N-no, I have to- I have to hunt, I have to provide for the pod. I don’t want to listen.”

**_Young one, your talents are wasted there._ **

Zib was closer now. If Zim focused he could almost see his mouth move along with the voice. His teeth jagged and sharp. 

“It’s not like you have a choice, we didn’t. But our lives are better now, Their influence made us stronger, far stronger than we could have ever been.”

**_Accept, and you will always be enough. Little one you can be more than some paltry errand boy. You can bring such glory to your pod, just-_ **

“Just-”

  
  


**_O B E Y_ **

  
  
  


2 swam towards his pod, cloak floating behind him. He had the most wonderful news for them. They just needed to listen. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Man. Idk what the fuck this is. I have no excuse and I know it.


End file.
